Twist
by BlurredOasis
Summary: Iruka agrees to let Kakashi set him up on a blind date. One night, what could go wrong? The aftermath, thought, brings up alot of questions Warning: swearing and eventualy yaoi
1. Pushed

Title: Twist

Rating: T right now, mainly for the swearing. It will be increased later on tho, as more chapters are added.

Warnings: Right now just swearing, Later on there will be yaoi (i won't tell you the couples, you'll just have to be surprised!).

I don't have a beta, none of my friends willing to read have seen Naruto so they can't help me with the characters. So if anybody feels like helping and editing this, it will be greatly appreciated! This is also a work in progress.

I don't own Naruto and all that stuff...

* * *

_Chapter One: Pushed _

It was late. Last time Iruka looked at the clock it was 6, as the other teachers filed out of the lounge, chatting about their day or what was for dinner. That had been quite a few hours ago.

Iruka stayed behind, like a lot of nights, filling out forms or organizing the office. Tonight though wasn't going as smoothly as most "office sleepovers" (as Naruto liked to call them) went. It started off as a mildpain in the back of Iruka's head that soon manifested itself into an ugly nasty headache.

However, physical pain wasn't going to be his only problem that night.

Iruka leaned over his desk, putting as much weight as he could on his elbows. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, hoping some of the headache that was throbbing through his soul would follow his breath and disappear. Unfortunately, it did'nt lessen but increased with the movement of his body. Mumbling to himself, he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He had to get back to the homework. It wouldn't correct itself...

He picked up his pen again, turning his vision back to the paper. Trying hard not to pass out and keep his concentration on the paper in front of him, he did not notice as a tall figure slipped into the teacher's lounge until there was a pair of masked lips by his ear.

"Iruka-sensei, you really need some help."

"AHHHH!" Iruka screamed, jolting up in his seat, smacking the figure in the jaw with his shoulder. "Oh, ouch, darn it." He hissed, grabbing his shoulder in pain, turning around to Kakashi rubbing his chin.

"I guess I should be luckily I didn't lose some teeth. You have a strong jaw there, Iruka-sensei. Anything else I don't know about you? Perhaps _why_ you have such a strong jaw?"

"Pervert." Iruka snapped back. "And what do you mean I need help?" His patience, while it was usually endless, was getting closer and closer to breaking. It was that headache...

"You're always here filling out this form or correcting that paper. You should get out of the class room more often. Maybe on a date."

Iruka instinctively wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei, but you aren't quite my type--"

"I wasn't talking about me."

"Oh."

"You sound disappointed...?"

"Am I not good enough for you?"

"It's not that. I have... other people in mind for you."

"Other people in mind!" It suddenly dawned on Iruka. "Oh, wait, no. No match making. You're not doing that.I am getting back to my work." He turned back around, hunching over the desk, trying to ignore the presence behind him.

A few seconds later, which Iruka spent tapping his pen to the desk instead of working, Kakashi leaned back over.

"Quite a few people are interested in you. Why are you never interested in anything but work?"

"I'm sorry I don't read dirty books while I'm supposed to be teaching my students." Iruka grumbled. It was truehe was one of the hardest workers at the Academy. He found it easier to hide his loneliness in doing the endless paper work nobody else liked to do than fumble around with women to only get broken in the end. It seemed so much easier to just let some people only in so deep and leave it at that. You get hurt less that way.

"Why don't you give someone a try?" Kakashi coaxed.

Iruka sighed. He had known Kakashi for quite some time, enough to know that when the man was focused on something he was going to accomplish it. And as odd and sadistic as it was, he was focused right now on getting Iruka a date.

"Who?" He mumbled, fiddling with his pen, fighting the urge to look at the man over his shoulder.

"You'll see. Tomorrow night. She'll come by at 5."

"It's proper for the male to pick the female up."

"Maybe. But she's shy and doesn't want you to know where she lives yet." Under the mask, and unknown to Iruka, Kakashi smirked.

"Five it is." He whispered, a sudden gut wrenching feeling taking him over. One night wouldn't hurt... right?

* * *

Outside the academy, Kakashi walked, hands in pockets, whistling softly to himself. A figure appeared by his side, twitching in a slightly uncontrolable spasmic way. 

"Did he agree?"

"Of course." Kakashi replied, not bothering to look at the figure.

"Damn."

"What a foul mouth for a woman." Kakashi chided.

"Damn you. Damn this stupid bet."

Kakashi stopped mid step, looking to his companion. "Now you know why they told you not to bet against me, especially when you've had one sake too many. I hope you enjoy your _date_ tomorrow." He laughed, the sadistic bastard, and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Fucking date." The figure muttered, not caring if it was a foul mouth for a woman. Iruka would just have to deal.

_TBC..._

* * *

Me:i have a feeling after the next chapter everybody will be like, 'what!' butthis ideakept bothering me so i thought i would write this fic down and maybe some other people will get the same weird pleasure i got from imagining this... 

Kakashi: 'Weird pleasure?'

Me: Yeah. It actually happens in one of your books... Look at chapter 23... (Kakashi flips through the book until he gets to chapter 23) yeah that one.

Kakashi (visible eye wide): You're evil!

Me (cackling): Maybe... maybe I am...


	2. Masterplan

I would like to thank kawaii-kireifor editing this chapter and all the ones that come after. Thank you! At least someone can make it though my dyslexic clutter (:

* * *

Chapter 2: Masterplan

(Sunday, September 4)

Iruka was pacing in his living room. The last time he had been on a date was years ago. He didn't do well when it was outside school and tried to avoid such events so he didn't make a fool of himself._ That Kakashi-sensei. Well. One night shouldn't kill me. Might miserably embarrass myself… but I won't die. Oh, that's optimistic isn't it? _He paused mid pace and looked up to his clock, the knot in his stomach getting tighter as realized it was five o'clock exactly. _Five. She should be here soon._

As if she was able to read his mind there was a faint knock on the door. Iruka took his deepest breath possible and opened the door. Iruka's first thought when he looked at her, that she was _beautiful_. She had chocolate colored hair, very much like his, that ended in a jagged cut around her chin. She had small dark eyes placed on a well-sculpted face, and her dress was loose and flowly, a simple A-frame black one with red trim that went to her feet. Her gaze brushed over Iruka's body and settled on her feet as she obsessively twirled a piece of her dress in her hands.

Realizing he was holding his breath, he let it out in one quick whoosh. "Hello." He finally whispered.

"Hello." She mumbled back, too interested in her shoes to look up.

"What's your name?"

"Oh. Umm… Gen Aiko." She said softly, still staring downward.

"Well, let's go Aiko-san."

"Please," the figure next to him mumbled, "just Aiko."

"Ok." Iruka said. _Where did Kakashi find this little gem?_ "You can call me Iruka, then." He had never seen her before. True, he didn't know _everybody_ in the village, especially if they didn't work at the Academy, didn't have kids there, or wasn't a nin. But he would guess a nice looking girl like her would have been brought up at least a couple time in the teacher's lounge. There were a few males, especially the jounin teachers (-coughKakashicough-), that seemed to ooze sexual perverted talk about the other gender. Well, at leastwhen there were no girls around to hit them, of course. Sincealot of the teachers shared the same lounge, it was hard to not over hear the conversations sometimes.

They walked slowly to the nearest restaurant, a small cafe of sorts. It was really the best place to get Iruka back into dating. The small atmosphere put less pressure on the seriousness of the date and also made it unlikely for anybody from the academy to come in and bother them. With not much to talk about, Iruka found himself rambling about his students, much to Aiko's chagrin.

"Your children," She interrupted quickly as Iruka appeared ready to start his fifth story, "sound... adorable. If you go for sticky little runts."

"Don't want children?" Iruka asked, trying to keep the faint smile on his lips.

"No." She said too quickly. "Uh, well, at least not right now. Maybe... maybe sometime in distant future. I guess as a teacher you want a bunch."

Iruka shrugged, laughing, nervously looking around like he was about to admit to worse sin he had thought about. "I'm not sure about that. I love children, but they're _other people's_ children. At the end of the day, I get to pass them off to their parents. Can't quite do that with my own."

Her eyes flashed with excitement. This was the first interesting topic that night. "So the pure teacher has an evil streak."

A positively adorable hot flash crossed the bridge of Iruka's nose, illuminating his scar. "I-I-I—" He started, wringing hands, nervous for some reason.

Aiko chuckled, placing a hand lightly on Iruka's. "It's ok, I won't tell anybody."

Iruka laughed nervously. "Just our little secret."

Aiko raised an eyebrow, but agreed.

The food was soon served and they both ate in silence. They decided to skip any dessert, both main meals had been enough to fill them up.

Outside, Iruka asked, "Would you let me walk you home?" A cold breeze rushed by and Iruka instinctively wrapped his arms around his body.

"I will be fine." She replied curtly.

"Are you sure? It's getting dark out." The faint glow of dusk was slowly fading and the warm weather was being swept away with the present breeze. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"No, no, I will be fine. Anyways, I believe Kakashi would like to see me."

"To give a report on the date?" Iruka asked softly, more talking to himself then asking her the question.

"Yeah. I live near him, that's how he found me. Well, I should be going."

"You should at least take my jacket. It is cold out here." She paused, and watched as he shuffled out of the simple army green jacket and, hand out stretched, offered it to her. She blinked a second, not moving. Iruka smiled like he was trying to prove it wasn't poison. She still didn't take it, so he gently wrapped it around her, making sure to pull it tight in the front. She blinked again, almost surprised at what had happened. Iruka froze, facing her. Kiss goodnight...? It's the first date... don't want to be too forward...

He decided against it as he flashed her a smile. "I hope I will be able to see you soon?"

Her face flushed red and she started to impulsively chew on her lower lip. "I-I-I don't know."

His face fell into a pout, an I-usually-get-my-way-with-this-pout-so-give-in look. "You didn't have a good time?"

"No, no, I had a good time, I just..." She made some vague gestures with her hands as if that would explain it all.

"It's ok." He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear her explanation. She could very well be lying about having a good time. "Stop by sometime. Even just to say hi and nothing more." She nodded to this. "Good. Take care, Aiko."

"You too, Iruka."

And they parted ways, walking to opposite ends of the town.

* * *

Kakashi was lounging on his couch, randomly scratching one of his nin-dog that was lying on top of his chest. "Hmmm... it's been a few hours now, Pakkun. Could they have actually had a good time?" The dog growled lazily, shifting so his owner was petting his head instead of his back.

There was a loud demanding knock on the front door, a knock that Tsundae used on a bad day.

"Oh it sounds like they didn't." He waved with his hand, allowing the door to open and its knocker walk in. His eye glanced over the new visitor, his smirk hidden by his mask. "Well hello Aiko."

"Don't call me that." The girl hissed, chewing on her lower lip when she wasn't talking. "Ok, I did it. We went on a date. And by the gods, he almost gave me a kiss goodnight. This more than makes up for the bet we had."

Kakashi chuckled. "Nice jacket. Is it cold out?" She mumbled something in return and squeezed her way out of it. "Did you have fun?"

"He kept talking about his kids. Does he have a one track mind or something?"

"Maybe if you did something suggestive, he would have concentrated on something else."

The girl wrinkled her nose. "You are a pervert, Kakashi."

The man laughed, gently pushing Pakkun off him, and standing up. "I like the perfume. Lavender?" The girl just grumbled. "Whose clothes?"

"Kurenai."

"Did you explain you needed them for a date?"

"No, of course not. She would have died laughing at me. Its bad enough you know and I had to do it in the first place. I'm not going to let other people know."

Kakashi just raised an eyebrow. "You really had that miserable of a time? I thought you two were good for each other."

"Going on a date with a guy is not my idea of a good time." The girl mumbled back, but, for a second there, her voice sounded... _gruffer_.

"Well, you've done the bet, you're free to go." The girl grumbled again, reaching behind her and from somewhere retrieved a long needle. She placed it into her mouth, chewing lightly on it.

"You should wait until you get out of those clothes before you do that." Kakashi snickered.

"And you, Kakashi, should shut the hell up." She snapped back.

"Tisk, tisk, there goes that nasty tongue of yours."

"Kakashi—" There was a pause. "I don't think you want to know what my tongue can do." Kakashi just raised another eyebrow, smirking to himself. Quite a spirited one.

"Good night," the person hissed and poofed themselves out of there.


	3. The Morning After

Chapter 3: The Morning After

(Monday, September 5)

Iruka was sitting at his desk, doing what he usual did, grading papers. But for some reason it wasn't such a bother today. The headache of reading another miserably written paper didn't come, classes this morning were a breeze and he actually let the students out an hour early. He hated to admit it, but Aiko was on his mind. And with her soft flowing chocolate brown hair and small dark eyes dancing around in his thoughts, the day just seemed to go quicker. And better. He had to ask Kakashi for her number.

Humming a soft tune to himself, he flipped through the papers, marking randomly when he saw the wrong answer. He noticed slightly that Genma and Raidou walked in the otherwise empty teacher's lounge, but nearly jumped out of his seat when Kakashi entered right after them.

"Iruka-sensei, I didn't know you cared." The silver hair man drollied out.

"I need to talk to you." Iruka hissed, gesturing for the man to get closer.

"About?" The man asked innocently, taking his sweet time to come over.

"You know!" Iruka grumbled back.

Kakashi chuckled faintly. "You enjoyed your date?"

"Yes. She was beautiful." Kakashi tried not to snicker. One of the other men in the room wasn't able to handle himself that easily but stopped when his companion kicked him sharply in the shins. "You must give me her number so I can get in contact with her again." In the corner of the teacher's lounge there was a large crash as someone fell out of their desk chair, but Iruka paid no attention.

"I don't know. I will ask her. I can't just give out her number."

Iruka frowned. "I won't do anything bad to her. I'm not going to stalk her. Why would it be bad to give me her number?"

"Maybe she doesn't want to see you again." Kakashi mumbled in what, if Iruka took the time to notice, was the first moment he was nervous in quite awhile. He hadn't expected _this_ to happen.

"Please Kakashi-sensei, she is all I can think of."

"I-I will talk to her." Iruka nearly whined and pouted, sticking his lower lip out in a very adorable way if Kakashi's mind wasn't somewhere else.

"I should go find my students." Kakashi mumbled, quickly turning around and leaving the room. Nobody seemed to realize it was the end of the school day.

* * *

"I refuse! No! I didn't even want to do this in the first place! Just tell him the truth that you set him up with a _male_!"

"Genma, are you going to wreck poor Iruka? One more date, but break it off this time."

Genma gave his deadliest look to Kakashi and Raidou. Daggers were nearly coming out of his eyes.

Both men, in retaliation, were slightly pouting.

It wouldn't be nice to hurt the local favorite of the Academy.

"No. I refuse." Genma stated, but his voice didn't have as much force behind it as it did before.

"But Iruka, he's so _fragile_." Raidou almost whined out.

"Great. Kakashi here can break him. It was his stupid idea to have me dress up as a girl anyway." He started to chew more tightly on the needle in his mouth. The other two just store at him, making Genma twitch under their glare.

"Fine." He crumbled. "One last freaking time. But I swear to the gods, if I hear either of you making _anymore_ jokes about me in a women's clothing I will personally castrate you!"

"Is he always this grumpy?" Kakashi mumbled.

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"Grr!" Genma growled. "I can't believe the position you've put me in Kakashi!"

"I would be more interested in the positions Iruka will get you in!" Raidou was promptly smacked on the head with Genma's shoe.

"Bastards!" He hissed as he stormed away.

_TBC..._

* * *

**Ok, so i know the man's supposed to be cool under pressure but i would imagine having to get back in drag to break off a date with another male teacher would ruffle anybody's feathers. so, maybe he's a little off character. that's ok...**


	4. Red Herring

A/N: Since it should be evident in some form now, the main pairing is Genma and Iruka (: hope you enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Red Herring

(Sunday, September 11)

Genma stood outside Iruka's door, nervously wrenching his hands together. This was ridiculous. He couldn't believe he was standing here in a dress again, and if he hadn't pinched himself about a hundred times on his walk over here he wouldn't have. Sighing deeply, he reached up and knocked. Almost immediately the door flung open to show a very happy Iruka. Genma paused for a second, looking at the figure in front of him. The academy teacher, for as long as Genma knew him, was always sweet and kind, but bordering stressing out and having a mental breakdown. The man took on too much, half because he was so kind, half because he was alone so there wasn't much else to do. Genma knew how it felt to come home to an empty apartment. It usually didn't bother him, but some nights it down right depressing. A man like Iruka, who seemed to thrive on company, must wilt being alone. _No wonder he is always at the Academy. _

"Aiko." Iruka said, grasping his hands together.

"Hello Iruka." He mumbled out, trying to find the same voice he had used for the last date. "Shall we go?"

"I actually made dinner here." Genma's heart dropped to the floor.

"H-H-Here?" In seclusion? Where anything could happen?

"Yes, I hope you don't mind? I went shopping today for groceries, and remember a dinner my mom used to make. It brought back fond memories, so I thought would make it for you." Swallowing his nerves, Genma nodded meekly. Iruka stepped aside, allowing the man to walk in.

"That's a lovely dress." Iruka said, still in the door way and grinning from ear to ear.

A flash of blush crossed Genma's cheeks as he realized Iruka was watching his ass. "Thanks." He mumbled. He would have to tell Kurenai that her dress met the approval of Iruka when he returned it back to her.

Iruka blushed faintly, a roseyness flashing under his eyes and going across the bridge of his nose. He closed the door behind them. Gesturing towards the couch, he said, "Please make yourself comfortable. It will only be a few minutes." And he disappeared off into the next room.

Genma mumbled to himself, cursing a few different people, but sat down on the couch. Obsessively, he kept fixing the dress, hoping it wouldn't be easy to notice his legs under this thing. _I knew I should have worn something less form fitting. Ohh… I don't know if I can do this. I don't want to date Iruka, or have the man obsess about me, but the poor thing. So happy. And I have to break it by the evening. Damn Kakashi, he should have done this!_

"Aiko?" Genma looked up, hands still preening the dress. "Dinner's ready." The man nodded meekly, getting up and walking into the other room. _You think you're a special jounin. Ha! That's nothing. Well, if I think of this as a mission… yeah, a mission. End result: broken heart of Iruka. There. Detach any emotions and it will go much smoother…_

He paused at the doorway of the next room though, losing his train of thought. His eyes glanced over the table setting, marveling at its beauty. There was a simple red table cloth draped over a small table. On top were two tall white candles lit, flickering shadows and their very movements on the walls. All other lights were out. If he wasn't adamantly opposed to dating another male, this dinner would be quite… romantic.

"I hope it's not too much." Iruka whispered over Genma's shoulder and into his ear, causing the man to jump slightly at the touch of his breath. He hadn't realized the man was still behind him until now.

"No." Genma finally mustered out. "It's... beautiful." And it really was. _Mission. This is a mission. An A-rank mission, but one you can complete. You are, after all, a special jounin!_ But the pep talk in his mind did nothing to help him as Iruka gently grasped his arm, directing him to the food. His fingers lightly on Genma's skin, carefully holding but not squeezing, and brushing off of him as Iruka helped him into his chair, it was causing quite an undesired reaction. An undesired reaction not in Iruka but in Genma's… _underwear_.

Taking a deep breath, he put as much of his focus on the food as possible. The two talked as they ate, usually about Iruka. There was no history that Genma knew about "Aiko" since she was just a stupid name Kakashi had chosen, so he tried to steer clear of bringing up anything.

"So, we determined last date you aren't as pure as you appear. Any other bad habits the world doesn't know about Iruka?"

The teacher blushed but replied, "I play cards."

"Huh? You do? Why don't you play with-- I mean, do you play with the other teachers?"

"Not usually. Kakashi-sensei sometimes..."

"Why don't you play with the others… what's their names? Raidou, Asuma, Genma, all of them? You should try to open up to them and join their games."

"Ah, they're in it for the money or bragging rights. I just like to have fun."

"Oh..." Genma replied albeit a bit stupidly, not sure what to make of this. One of the main reasons he was opposed to dating Iruka was the man seemed to have his students and that was it. Very one dimensional. But he had… interests outside of school. "You've got me curious. What other hobbies do you have?"

Iruka turned a brilliant shade of red, causing a chain reaction of more curiosity in Genma. _Curiosity killed the cat_, his mind warned him.

"You'll laugh."

"No, I swear I won't." To prove his point, Genma leaned forward on to his hands, elbows on table, looking directly into Iruka's eyes, keeping the straightest face he could.

"I… well, I draw."

"Draw?" Genma looked around the plain apartment. "You don't have any pictures up."

"Well, I'm not very proud of them… That's why nobody knows…" Iruka laughed slightly,

"Can I see some?"

Iruka said no. Genma, who was more curious than a two year old who first realized there was places on the kitchen counters his mom didn't want him to go, begged. Pleaded. Nearly whined. Finally after much coaxing, Iruka agreed to show one drawing. Coming back from the other room with a scroll, he gingerly laid it out on the table Genma cleared while he was gone.

Genma took a deep breath as the scene unfolded. To put it in its simplest terms, it was of Iruka hugging a young Naruto, maybe around the ages of 20 and 7 respectively. The lines were perfectly sketched and the scenery was neatly drawn. But the details, the realism, the quality were all outstanding.

"It looks like a picture… It's really wonderful." Genma whispered, gingerly running his fingers over the pencil drawing. "You should hang this up."

"You're just saying that. It's sweet though."

"No, I'm serious Iruka. If you won't hang it up, I will."

Iruka laughed nervously, quickly rolling the scroll back up. "Maybe someday I will. Just… not right now, I guess." He disappeared out of the kitchen, most likely to hide the scroll back. Genma smiled. _The not-so-pure teacher that plays cards and draws well. I wonder what other secrets that man's hiding… _

Almost as if he could read Genma's mind, Iruka quickly changed the subject to dessert when he came back into the kitchen. Iruka placed a dessert down on the table, a very delicious looking mochi, when he gently rubbed his foot against Genma's feet. It could have been a complete accident but it shocked the hell out of Genma, so much that he nearly fell out of his seat, and had to struggle to keep himself in composure.

"Sorry." Iruka mumbled after seeing his reaction, bowing his head and becoming suddenly very interested in how his dessert looked.

"It's ok..." Genma muttered back, a red hue spreading over his cheeks. "Just surprised me a bit." _Surprise...? Not repulse?_

Iruka snapped his head back up, such hopefulness in those eyes.

The rest of dessert they ate in silence, every now and then meeting eyes, but mainly watching their food. At the end, as they both stood up, and Genma announced he should be going, Iruka said it again. "Please let me walk you home. I can't imagine how you and Kakashi-sensei can think it is ok for you to walk alone at night."

"How bout half-way?" Genma mumbled, unable to look at those eyes anymore. The floor, at least, didn't stir up weird feelings of sympathy and regret.

"Great!" Iruka nearly squealed, but he quickly composed himself. "Let me go get my coat."

The two were soon walking down the streets of Konoha. Iruka kept walking slightly closer to Genma, making sure their shoulders nearly brushed. For his part, Genma kept trying to back away, but always found himself somehow squeezed back next to the other male. He gave up. Plus, in the cold September breeze that ran through the town, a warm body close to him felt good. He lead Iruka to the general direction of Kakashi's apartment, planning on stopping in to make sure the teacher remembered his threat of castration. A few streets away, he brought Iruka to the entrance of an alley, and he was about to say "we need to talk" when Iruka gently pushed him up against the wall and planted his lips on Genma's.

He froze. _What the…?_ But as Iruka become more confident in himself he pushed slightly harder, and any confusion melted away into him pressing his lips back. There was a soft moan from the man, as Iruka's hands found his hips, gingerly squeezing them. Iruka's body kept getting closer and panic buttons rang off in Genma's mind. _Oh if he comes any closer… he's gonna definitely know I'm a male!_ But, just centimeters away from rubbing the two covered cocks together, Iruka withdrew, stepping back.

"I hope I will be able to see you again, Aiko." He whispered, letting one hand off of Genma's hip to trace his jaw. "Goodnight." He leaned in for a light peck, and then, before Genma could comprehend what was going on, walked away as quickly as he could.

Genma stood there for awhile, just blinking. What had just happened? And why did he want for it to happen again? Shaking his head, and gathering enough sense for him to be able to walk again, Genma strolled out of the alley way and to his apartment. He would bother Kakashi some other time.


End file.
